With the continuous development of the Internet, there is an increasing number of users who select to operate on webpages to acquire a corresponding service provided by a network device (such as, a server).
In actual application scenarios, when a network device (hereinafter referred to as a first server) needs to initiate a service request to another network device (hereinafter referred to as a second server) to request the second server to complete a corresponding service processing, the first server transmits the service request to an authentication system between the two servers. The authentication system authenticates the service request. When the authentication passes, the authentication system transmits the service request to the second server. Otherwise, the authentication system refuses to transmit the service request to the second server.
In the existing technologies, usually the service request is authenticated through a gateway between two servers. For example, supposing that a user needs to operate on a webpage to buy an airplane ticket, the user transmits ticketing information to a corresponding first server on a tourism website through a terminal. The first server transmits a ticketing request to the gateway (authentication system) according to the received ticketing information. Upon receipt of the ticketing request, the gateway determines whether the first server has signed an agreement with the gateway. If yes, it is determined that the authentication of the ticketing request passes, and the ticketing request is transmitted to a second server corresponding to an aviation ticketing system. Upon receipt of the ticketing request, the second server processes the ticketing service. When the gateway determines that the first server has not signed an agreement with it, the authentication of the ticketing request fails, and the ticketing request is refused to be transmitted to the second server. However, in actual application scenarios, the first server or terminal which has not signed an agreement with the second server can bypass the gateway to directly access the second server, and upon receipt of the service request, the second server will process the service request, which thus may reduce the security of the second server.